Live for you
by whoever2
Summary: Season 4 beginning - How it should start...I would not mind if the creators took this idea and used it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Delphine lie's awkwardly against the bumper of the white BMW, cold and soaked in her own blood. She can feel her body pulsating, as it tries desperately to heal itself from the foreign body that has entered her abdomen. With every tap of her pulse she knows she is growing closer to the end. Shallow breaths are all she can manage through the pain.

She hears the hollowing echo of feet walking away from her. She had not been shocked to see who her assailant was. Her only regret was that she hadn't acted when she had first suspected there was something not right. As a car door opens and closes followed closely by the roar of an awakening engine, Delphine struggles to keep her eyes from completely closing.

The car speeds off and makes Delphine shudder with expectant fate of being finished off by the wheels of the speeding getaway vehicle. All alone Delphine's body is growing colder and she is resisting the urge to reach for her phone, which is in her coat pocket. Her mind scrambles as to who she would call. If she calls Cosima and die's Cosima will not only blame herself for her death but stop fighting for the cause. Phoning Sarah is just as bad as that is another sure fire way of alerting Cosima. Delphine reaches for her phone and struggling to see the names in her call list she presses for siri and calls out Scott's name. As the phone begins it's dial tone Delphine drops the phone to the ground losing more energy and blood.

'Hello? Delphine?'

'Scott, Help...'

'Delphine? Are you ok? Where are you?'

'Dyad...Car...Park...Hurry...No...Cosima!'

'But...'

'No!'

'I'll be there in five minutes.' The line goes dead.

Delphine put her scientific hat on to distract herself. She began thinking of what was happening to her body. Though she only got as far as thinking about the bullet and she brought up a mouthful of blood. She is slowly drifting away. Her eyes feel like lead weights are pressing down on them like after a night with Cosima. When all she wants to do is lie awake until the younger girl falls asleep in her arms.

Delphine begins to cry thinking about the love of her life. How she will never get to take Cosima out on a date, tell her how she truly feels. That she wants nothing more than for them both to run away and hide together with her sisters in some remote country and just live once this is all over. Delphine thinks of the last words she spoke to Cosima... 'Give your sisters all my love!'

'Cosima!' Delphine gasps as the pain grips her. 'Cosima!' Delphine's eyes close briefly and open. She see's the outline of two bodies rushing towards her. Her eyes close again. Delphine opens them and is presented with the tear filled eyes of the only person she didn't want to see.

'What happened...Delphine...baby hang on!' Cosima is pulling frantically at her jacket to cover Delphine. A car is screeching up the ramps to get to their floor. 'Hold on baby, Mrs s and Sarah are coming...stay with me.'

Scott is tending to her wound as Cosima grips onto Delphine's hand and rubbing her hand over her silky smooth hair.

'She's lost a lot of blood.' Scott says worriedly.

'Save her!' Cosima barks through tears.

Delphine is crying now shaking her head and muttering. Cosima lowers her head to listen to what she is saying.

'Not like this, please God don't let her see me die...' Cosima turns her head and gazes into the deep pools of Delphine's eyes. She's floating in and out of consciousness.

The car grinds to a halt and Sarah and Mrs S jump out.

'What the Fuck! Is she?' Sarah asks without thinking.

'No...she's not dead...we need to get her to a hospital.' Mrs S and Sarah jump into action and prep Delphine for moving.

'Grab her bag!' Mrs S shouts. 'Scott take her car and burn it...they will be looking for her car when they can't find her body...'

Mrs S after getting Delphine into the car begins to run Cosima's jacket covered in her blood across the ground to where the car sits.

'What the hell are you doing? She needs the hospital now!' Sarah yells.

'We need to make it look like she did it herself.'

'They will tell by the cameras.' Mrs S runs back to the still running car and drives off. Watching Scott pull Delphine's car out of the spot.

'Do you really think the camera's will be turned on in that car park after a planned assassination? That would allow Dyad to be collecting evidence against themselves.' Sarah shut her mouth and turned to the back seat to see Cosima hunched over the limp body of her lover.

'Please Delphine stay with me...I love you...I'm sorry...Don't you dare leave me...I came back for you!' Cosima is kissing the top of Delphine's head hoping that her kisses can will Delphine to hold on till they get to the hospital.

Mrs S slams on the breaks at the entrance to A&E.

'Sarah get them out and seen too.'

'What are you going to do?'

'We have been followed. Go now.'

Sarah struggles with Cosima to lift Delphine out of the car. Luckily there was a vacant wheelchair sitting near by the entrance. Cosima and Sarah run into A&E leaving Mrs S who had parked the car and crawled out into the bushes. She needed to see what this per suer looked like before she could act.

Scott had successfully ditched the car and set it alight. As he made his way to the nearest bus stop he thought about how he never signed up to be apart of all of this madness. Though it was the only meaningful thing in his life at the moment and throughout his career. He began comparing himself to the greats who suffered for their professions. As he boards the bus he knows he is too deeply involved now. The woman who's attempted murder went completely wrong tonight called his personal cell phone. If anyone was to dig into any history they could easily peg him as a disgruntled employee and that it was motive to kill her.

At the hospital Sarah pace's the OR as she await's news on Delphine. The doctors declined Cosima's request to be present during the operation which has left Cosima speechless. The always bright and chirpy clone, who is the brains and logical thinker out of them all is muted. Sarah is freaked out by this as she runs her finger over the trigger of the pistol in her jacket pocket. Cosima examines her jacket and thinks of how less than two hours before Delphine was kissing and holding her whilst she wore it. And for it then to become her deathbed blanket.

'What if she dies Sarah?'

'What does that mean? She is not going to die!' Sarah knew what Cosima meant. She was pretty much telling her that she was giving up the fight to survive if Delphine dies. 'Don't you dare throw away what we are doing if anything happens to her. She has given her life so that you can live. Can't you see that! She called to see you before it, her final act of love. And what you are going to throw that back into her grave and dive in after her? This is much bigger than you or I. Think about Ciara! Think about all the other clones out there that are suffering.'

'I'm suffering...I feel like I can't breathe. I never knew just how much I loved her. I know I feel something for Shay but not on this level. If she dies what have I to live for?'

'Avenging her death if it happens. Do you want others who have been helping us to go the same way? That's what will happen if you do not calm down and think like brainy Cosima and not love struck Cosima. We have all made sacrifices for the cause. Delphine made hers twice over!'

'What does that mean?' Cosima asks wiping at her face with her sleeve.

'It means, och damn it. She told me to swear I would not tell you!'

'Tell me what?'

'Tell you that she was scared that you were going to leave her. She was scared how deeply in love she was with you that if anything was to happen to you that she could not carry on helping the rest of us. That's why she chose to distance herself from you for a while. She wanted to find the cure and then finally in some big romantic gesture you both would live happily ever after. Her sacrifice was her love for you. And now possibly her life.'

Cosima stares at Sarah who's hard outer exterior weakens to a worried frown.

'I hate to admit it. But I kinda like the bitch now. I can see she does love you.'

'She loves us.'

'No, she loves you.'

The doctor comes out of the theatre and both Sarah and Cosima are on their feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima's ears were beating in tune with her heart rate. She couldn't think, breathe or feel anything. She was numb the sight of the doctor chatting with another colleague outside of the theatre doors was concerning her. Sarah took hold of her hand to offer support.

'Sarah, don't leave me.'

'I won't...'

The doctor signed something on a tablet for the colleague and looked up to see the girls staring at him worriedly. He confidently walked towards them. Once in front of them he offered his hand to introduce himself to them both.

'Please doctor, just tell us...' Sarah asked for both of them.

'I'm sorry but I can only discuss this with family.'

'We are Delphine's family...' Sarah said 'This is her girlfriend.'

The doctor gestured for the girls to sit down. Sarah went to sit but Cosima remained on her feet.

'Just tell me is Delphine alive?' The doctor sighed.

'Delphine lost a lot of blood...and...'

Cosmia throws her hands into the air above her head in despair presuming of what the doctor was about to tell her.

'The bullet caused considerable damage to her...'

'Is she alive?' Cosima screamed at him.

Both Sarah and the doctor stared at her in shock. Sarah made to stand and comfort her but was waved away by the younger one. Before the doctor could speak the doors to the theatre opened and out came a small team of professionals pushing a trolley with wires and tubes hanging from metal stands.

'Delphine...' Cosima ran to the trolley and pushing through the small group she took hold of a very frail looking Delphine and kissed it repeatedly.

Sarah remained standing with the doctor in shock. She was also convinced that Delphine was dead. That their efforts to save the clones and defeat the Dyad also died with her.

'Will she be ok?'

'The operation was a success and we were able to repair the wounds. Though the blood loss is serious. We had to have her womb removed to save her.'

'She can't have kids?'

'I'm sorry, she has a long recovery possibly. The next forty eight hours are crucial. I will check back with her in a few hours.'

'Thank you.'

The doctor walks off without another word. Sarah has a very weird feeling about this situation. The way staff have been acting around them since they arrived. As Sarah made her way along the corridor to find Cosima and Delphine her mobile rings.

'She alive?' Mrs S asked in a hushed tone.

'Yes, just...How's things? Where we followed?'

'Yes, I am still waiting on them making a move. Sit tight, we may need to move her from there very quickly.'

'She can't move for the next forty eight hours.'

'Look, Cosima is more than capable of helping her. But I have a feeling that she is more at risk there than where she was shot.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Look when I text you, you have ten minutes to get her to the car park. You will need to take the service elevator. I have a feeling Delphine was getting close to working things out.'

Sarah hangs up and texts Felix. **_Need you at the hospital staff carpark in ten minutes. Explain later._**

Sarah runs along the corridor checking the windows to see where the pair were. When she stops suddenly and approaching the glass watching as Cosima is kneeling on the chair leaning over the bed stroking the blonde hair of Delphine. Cosima gently plants small kisses on the cheek of Delphine being cautious around all the cables and tubes plugged into her. Sarah began thinking of Paul and longing for that kind of love.

Just then her phone rings again, its Alison.

'What is going on?'

'What? Whats wrong?'

'Mrs S has sent Felix here who is running around like a mad man throwing clothes into bags for me.'

Sarah moved the phone away from her ear. What was Mrs S doing? What has she seen or heard?

'Look, I can't explain just now just do as he says and go with him. I will see you soon.' Sarah hangs up as Alison tries to protest.

Sarah walks into the room still watching the out pouring of love and regret from Cosima. With a lump forming in her throat Sarah clears in and moves towards the curtains and pulls them shut. With the room now only dimly lit with artificial lights Sarah moves around the other side of the bed.

'She's going to wake up. She's going to be alright...You know that don't you?' Cosima asks wanting to have it confirmed from the doctors conversation.

'Yeah, sure...'

'I'm not going to let her go again. I was a fool Sarah letting her go. She tried so many times to get close to me again and apologise and I kept pushing her away and forcing her to hate me.'

'She never hated you.'

'Yes she did. She couldn't stand me in the lab...'

'She couldn't stand you being there and not being with you.'

'How do you know that?'

'She told me. She told me it was killing her not being able to kiss you, or talk with you or come home to you and curl up into your arms. Frankly it was getting pretty barf worthy.' Sarah smiled slightly as did Cosima. 'She hated Shay.'

'Yeah she wasn't good at shielding her feelings.'

'No, she had me tell her Shay's address to go find you when she learned you had stayed with her.'

'So that's how she found me.'

'She would have found you without me. It's Delphine, When it comes to you there is no stopping her.'

'I have to tell shay that I can't be with her any more.'

'Well I think you better do it after talking with Delphine first.'

Just then the door opens and in walks a tall dark haired solider like model. Dressed in black boots, combat trousers, jacket with her hair down and straight. She closes the door and clicks the lock over.

'Who the hell are you?' Sarah demands searching her back pocket for her gun.

'Shhh.' The other woman says. Cosima has gotten to her feet and is trying to shield Delphine with her body. 'Let me see her!' The woman says in a hushed familiar accent.

'Not till you tell us who the hell you are? Did you do this to her?' Sarah jumps to the conclusion.

'No!' The scathing answer hit Sarah hard. The woman meant it. 'I could not harm a hair on her head...'

'Then what are you doing here?'

'Delphine called me and told me that I was to fly here and help her.'

'Help her with what?' Sarah asked pulling out her gun as the woman moved towards the bed.

'Help her protect her family.' Cosima looks at Sarah in shock.

'What is it that you are to do?'

'I'm not sure. Delphine called. I boarded a plane and did as I was told. I was meant to meet her in her office but when I arrived you were bundling her into a car and driving off at speed.'

'So that was you that was following us?'

'No, I went to her flat to pick up this bag of things. I figured she would not be back there again and I knew there would be things she would not want to leave behind.' The woman raised the bag and placed it on the chair beside her. 'How is she?'

'Fighting hard.' Cosima said.

'That's my girl.' Cosima frowned angrily at this complete stranger.

'Well we haven't much time. The people that your driver is watching in the carpark will gain access to the building soon and we do not want to be here.'

'How do you know all this?'

'Because as your driver sat in the bushes watching them I slipped along side the car they were in and heard their plan.'

'And why should we trust you?'

'I'm your only hope of getting her out of here alive.'

'We can't move her!' Cosima protested.

'If we don't move her and take her out we are all dead.'

'We can't!'

'You must be Cosima!' The woman eyed Cosima. 'She wouldn't shut up about you!' Cosima smiled and stroked Delphine's head.

'You must be Sarah, she said you liked to take control and highly strung!'

'Did she?'

'No, I'm messing with you! We need to get her ready to move. Do you have a van?'

'Yeah think they are bringing the van with them.'

'Good, we need to keep her on that trolley. Here throw these on.'

The woman delves deep into the bag and pulls out three fresh packets of blue overalls.

'Put these on and throw the rest into the bag. We are going to pretend we are moving wards or taking for scan.'

'Brilliant...Tho before we go anywhere with you, what's your name?'

'Lou, as in louise! Come on we haven't much time!'

'Just how do you know Delphine?' Cosima asked as she watched the tall girl strip down to her underwear. Her body toned and sculpted to within an inch of her life.

'I was in love with her the whole way through University. Though she never found out until she went to move here. She thought I was making it up to keep her from leaving.'

Louise finished packing away her clothes and with a couple of clicks her guns and the amo was back in place.

'Get her ready to move. We are going to need to disappear without being spotted.'

Sarah didn't like being told what to do by a complete stranger she didn't trust. But for the moment she would let it slide if it meant being helped to move Delphine.


	3. Chapter 3

Louise disappeared from the room for a few minutes leaving Sarah and Cosima with Delphine.

'Do you trust her?'

'Not one bit, though we need help getting out of here...don't worry the first sign of anything I will take her out. I will have this fixed on her as we move Delphine.'

Cosima began to get emotional as she looked back down at the beautiful face of her lover.

'I almost lost her...How could I let her walk away tonight? Why didn't I stop her?'

'I think whoever was after her would have found her even if she had been with you. Then I would be stuck moving two of you.'

'She went to see Shay! Before all this. She told her that she thought her and I belong with each other.'

'Who you and Delphine?'

'No she meant Shay and I. And even though I like Shay, she was never Delphine. When Shay told me it was like a punch to the stomach hearing that Delphine had said this.'

'She knew what was going to happen and spent her last day trying to protect you. Either you have some weird ability to mind wash people or the girl really loves you.'

Before the conversation could continue Sarah gets another call and turns her back as Louise re-enters the room.

'Ok we need to go now.' Louise says as she begins to turn off monitors and disassemble items to take with them.

'So what is the plan?'

'The young nurse at the station thought I was from a private hospital come to take Delphine to transfer her. Those guys are here for Delphine and they have convinced the Hospital that she is being taken to a private hospital. I'd say they are already on their way up.'

'They are, Mrs S is in the building now too.'

Louise finished collecting the items for Delphine and kicked the brake off the trolley bed.

'Ok, we move now. There is a service elevator beside the normal one we need to move fast and use that. Tell your Mrs S to get the car running we won't have time. Get the van right beside the door.'

Sarah makes a quick call back and hangs up.

'Ready? OK lets get her out of here!'

Sarah moved to the door and swung it open. With a quick check of the corridor she moved and gestured for Cosima and Louise to follow with Delphine.

As they moved closer to the elevator the three women were getting equally nervous. Any second they could be met with the faces of those sent to kill Delphine. The service elevator door began to open and as they moved to wheel her inside the young nurse shouts.

'Wait!' The girls freeze and Louise turns to speak to her.

'Yes?'

'You forgot her medication.' The young nurse handed a large bag of medicine over.

'Thank you, oh and remember what I said, as her injuries are suspicious this case cannot be discussed with anyone. Even her being transferred is not to be mentioned.'

'Oh yes, take care of her.'

The doors began to close as the other elevator door opened. The nurse begins to walk back to her station when she is grabbed from behind.

'Where is Delphine Cormier?'

The young nurse terrified attempts to shout and is shot in her side and allowed to fall hard to the floor. The smaller of the two runs round the table and grabs at charts. Seeing the room number Delphine was meant to be in they make their way down the long corridor to find the room empty and missing a bed.

'They must have her for tests.'

'What do we do?'

'We hide and wait for her to return.' The pair head for the small shower room within the hospital room Delphine should have still been.

Meanwhile downstairs the girls had reached the underground carpark and as the wheeled Delphine out a large van pulled up with Alison and Felix in the front.

'Well come on get her in the van.'

Sarah ran and helped to open the back of the doors. Felix helped as they transferred her from the bed to a gurney. They let Louise guide them through the lifting process as they had no time to argue. As they wheeled Delphine into the van and strapped the gurney to the floor Mrs S came along side the van.

'We need to go underground for a bit. We can't risk her being found. Who the hell is that?'

'Look I will explain later! Lets just get everyone and go.'

Sarah left with Mrs S in the car to collect Ciara and Helena.

Felix closed the van doors and climbed back into the van, Leaving Louise and Cosima in the back alone with Delphine.

There was silence for the first five minutes of the journey. Cosima holding onto one hand of Delphine's whilst watching the other woman hold the other and whisper french nothings into Delphine's ear.

'I think you should tell me who you are now.'

'Do you?'

'Look sorry, I didn't mean it like that it's just we are not a very trusting bunch with so many trying to harm us and the people we love.'

The pretty woman sat back against the van eying Cosima.

'Do you love her?'

'Yes!'

'How much?'

'More than words or science can measure...What has this to do with...'

'I have known Delphine...Most of my life. We did everything together. When she went to university I made sure that I went too, even though it was the army I wanted to go into. She and I were just about to finish our degree's and graduate when she started disappearing off in the middle of the night to weird talks. She wouldn't be back till lunch the next day and it really worried me. When we graduated I had been accepted into a top unit because of my degree to work and train in the army. Then she told me she was leaving to head here to work with an amazing corporation developing genetics and studying them. I could see it was exciting her and this was always her goal. Though I couldn't follow. That night when she was packing her things I told her how I felt. She thought it was some excuse to get her to stay and thought I was being selfish. So she left and ran straight into the arms of the man who convinced her to join.'

'Who?'

'Some weird old man called Lekkie!' Cosima's face fell. She never knew they were lovers.'I see you know him.'

'I did. He's dead.'

'Good! I'd have killed him had I seen him again.'

'So, go on.'

'Well I tried for two weeks to get close to her to talk and Lekkie ended up employing people to guard her and keep me away. So I had to wait until the day she was flying out and nearly got arrested in the airport. I don't blame her. I blame him for romancing her with all her deepest wishes for her career. He used her.'

Cosima and Louise sat in silence.

'So what's your story?'

'I think you know my story!'

'I only know the part where she loved you enough to lay down her life.'

'So you knew about what she was about to do?'

'I thought I could get to her sooner.'

'Why did she call you?'

'I told you she wanted me to protect you. She needed stuff done and couldn't trust anyone at that place she worked to help her.'

'I was part of a science experiment 30 odd years ago...'

'But you can't be older than...'

'When I say I was part of...I mean I was the experiment. As was Sarah and countless other women who look identical to me across the world.'

'I don't get it what is all the fuss?'

'Long story short, We all start to get sick and die. Delphine was part of the team trying to work out what was going wrong with the process and ended up becoming my monitor.'

'Your monitor?'

'Yes, Dyad employ people to get close to all of us and become the most trusted person in their lives or even just to follow them. Most end up lovers to keep close.'

'So she was paid to love you?'

'No, she didn't, it wasn't like that. She didn't want it. Well at first then it sort of happened.'

'Right ok so why shoot her?'

'Because she was dealing with very powerful, evil people who were trying to get to us and found out she was using her position to help us and not them.'

'Is it that dangerous to know you lot?' Louise said trying to lighten the mood. Cosima didn't laugh she just stared at Delphine.

'Everything she did once she came clean with me was to help me. Help all of us. I just couldn't see it. I thought she chose Dyad over me.'

'Well she chose it over me. Though by the sounds of it she did love you. She never even pretended to love me like that. That's the one thing with her. She will tell you the truth eventually. She hate's lying.'

Just then Delphine began to stir and moan in pain. Cosima looked and spied that there was a kink in one of the tubes for the pain relief. She untied it and the fluid began to drip back down the tube. Louise hung the two bags off the roof of the van and sat back down on the floor.

Delphine began to open her eyes and found it hard to focus.

'Cosi...ma...Cosi..ma!' She moaned.

'I'm right here...' Delphine frowned

'Where am I?' She was still groggy.

'Don't worry about that now. just rest.'

'Wait, I was shot...You can't be near me they will be looking for me.'

'Shhh it's ok...don't worry.' The small amount of light only lit up enough area for Delphine to see Cosima.

Delphine watched on with a gentle smile as she watched Cosima kiss her hand and feel her other hand stroking her hair.

'Why did you allow them to shoot you Delphine? I could have lost you forever.'

'I thought I had lost you forever...And...felt like the only thing I could do for you was protect you.'

'You should have stayed with me...You should have told me this was all a plan. Not you pushing me away because you didn't love me.'

'Oh, no, darling I never stopped loving you. Ever. You are why I took the post in Dyad in the first place. I knew if I had more power I could order what ever tests I needed. I've been so lonely without you.'

Cosima was now crying and Delphine tugged at their joined hands for her to come closer. Cosima kissed Delphine tenderly and rested her head on her shoulder.

Cosima had completely forgotten that they weren't alone.

Louise cleared her throat and leant forward.

'So what do you have to say to me then?'

Delphine froze and stared at Louise in disbelief for a moment then turned to Cosima.

'What has she told you?'

'I have told her nothing, as I have nothing to tell.'

'You better not have made anything up.'

'Again I have nothing to tell. You left me. Now can you explain mon amour what the hell I have left my post for?'

'arrêter de parler!'

'I have no idea what you two say when you talk french...speak english.'

'She doesn't want to talk just now.'

'I'm just sore, please just hold me Cosima.' Cosima leant in slowly eying the other woman suspiciously.

'Did you see who shot you?'

'arrêter de parler!' Louise took great offence at this repetitive statement. Cosima stroked Delphine's face to get her to look at her and calm her.

The van came to a stop and the doors flew open.

'Felix!'

'Delphine, Good you're awake. Maybe you can explain all of this to us?'

Delphine looked at Cosima worriedly as they all started to prepare to move Delphine.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of fuss was made about making Delphine comfortable and getting everyone inside the log cabin. Though the only one who stood aside casting a very critical eye over everything and everyone was Louise. She felt uncomfortable in this dysfunctional yet functional family. She watched each little gesture Cosima and Delphine exchanged and the longing looks Delphine gave when Cosima walked away. Jealousy was eating at her and making her blood pressure rise. She couldn't believe that she was being allowed to just stand and watch.

As Cosima left to get fresh water to help change the bandages. Delphine was grinning at the door happily until her eye line fell upon the dark figure in the corner. Louise stepped forward.

'Well...'

'Please, I'm not ready.'

'No, I mean well when are you going to give me my instruction to allow me to get the hell out of this love fest and do what I came to do and get home.' Delphine looked shocked.

'I thought you wanted to talk!'

'No, I see you have moved on completely.'

'There was only our friendship to move on from. You wanted more but I honestly didn't feel like that for you.'

'No, I can see when you really love someone.' Delphine let out a nervous giggle. 'Who shot you!'

'Shh keep your voice down!'

'I know you know...I know you don't want her finding out but I suspect that is because it is someone she knows.'

Delphine raised her hand to her face and tears began to roll from her beautiful eyes. Louise tried to resist the urge to comfort her but she was still angry at watching all of this.

'You know if I don't get rid of the person who tried to do this then they will return or will send more after you. We need to stop this now.'

'I know. You need to do it quickly and discreetly. It needs to look like an accident.'

'Of course. Now spill.'

'I had gone to her earlier in the day and begged her to look after Cosima.'

'Who!'

'Shay, Cosima's girlfriend.'

'I'm sorry what!?'

'Former girlfriend...She was a former.'

'I don't care what she was, I'm still stuck on her being the girlfriend or former girlfriend of the woman you are in love with. Am I here just to wipe out the competition?'

'No!' Delphine moved too quickly and she yelped in pain.

Cosima heard and came running.

'What happened?'

'You need to tell her.'

'No. Stop.'

'I'm heading out, when I get back if you haven't told her I will.'

Louise stormed out of the master bedroom into the open plan dining kitchen to find the gathered group glaring at her. Louise picks up her bag and heads for the door.

'Mrs S I need to borrow your car for a few hours.'

'And why should I do that?' Mrs S said indignantly.

Louise glared back at her and to save a confrontation Sarah threw the keys at her.

'Just make sure you bring it back.' Louise storms out of the door followed by Mrs S.

'Hold up, I want a word.' Louise stops but does not turn to face her. 'I don't like you, I don't trust you, I don't care what you know or what you can do. But let me tell you this...If you cause my family any harm I will make sure that you suffer...do you understand. You are not the only one who can handle those weapons in your bag.'

'You went through my bag didn't you?'

'Of course I did.'

'I am here to do what Delphine needs me to do and then I will leave. Trust me I want home more than you want me to leave.'

With that Louise stormed off and Sarah joined Mrs S out on the drive as they watched the car speed off down the dirt track.

'Do I need to know?'

'I'm not sure I know enough to tell you.'

Inside Delphine is gripping onto Cosima's hand desperately in case she tries to walk away.

'You know as I was dying on the floor of that car lot, I was dreaming of you when you came to me and handed in your resignation. That was the pain that I felt when I read that letter. it was the same intensity as that of being shot. All I could think was I was loosing you completely. Then when you said to me about you nearly dying and that you came back for me, all I wanted to do was fight for you. I wanted to live, I wanted to win you back.' Delphine's face was covered with tear marks that she refused to wipe away as it would remove one of her hands from Cosima's.

'You know who shot you don't you!'

'Please sweetheart, don't ask, let it go. Can we just lie here together, I need you to hold me.'

'No, Delphine tell me.'

'I beg you, let it go.'

'I hate it when you think I can't handle the truth...I'm not a child. Stop trying to wrap me in bubble wrap.' Cosima pulled away and paced the floor.

'I'm only trying to stop you getting upset. It's not good for you.' Delphine said crying more missing her lover's touch.

'I'm not a child! You are not my mother...'

'It was Shay!' Cosima stopped crying and stared at her.

'What!' Delphine nodded through the tears.

'Did she say why?'

'Why she was going to shoot me? She works for the neo...'

'No way...'

'How do you think she affords the rent on that place without working? Stop thinking the best in everyone sweetheart.'

Cosima sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her head and held them tight with her arms. Delphine was speaking rapid French trying to inset Cosima come back to her side to talk to her.

'I can't understand you Delphine.'

'I love you, I love you more than I love life itself. I would give anything to protect you, even our relationship. Just don't leave, come here I need to tell you more.'

Cosima shook her head.

'Why can't we go back to the beginning.'

'We can. We can start again and...' Cosima gets to her feet and reluctantly moves towards the bed. 'Come here amoureux.'

Cosima curls up beside Delphine being careful of her side.

'What happened to us Delphine?'

'I thought I was protecting you and helping by pushing you away. I'm sorry mon cheri...Can you forgive me?'

'Well I really don't have a choice do i?'

'Of course you do...You always have a choice.'

'Even in who I date?' Delphine froze until Cosima kissed her neck tenderly. 'Relax, I'm kidding you. But we have to have rules this time.'

'Ok, anything...'

'You are only to mother me when I am feeling poorly and want that type of attention.'

'done.'

'You must always come home to me. Call me and tell me everything.'

'Ok, no problem...' She laughs.

'And you for the rest of your life are only allowed to make crazy science with me.' Delphine laughed and cried happily as she and Cosima kiss passionately.

'Now tell me what Louise is away to do?'


	5. Chapter 5

Louise draws up a block away from Shay's apartment building. She waits for an hour until the double set of windows goes dark. Shay exits the main building doors and heads for her small car. Louise draws up a picture that she had been sent by Delphine a while back when she asked her to do some investigation work.

As Shay drives away down the opposite end of the street, Louise exits her car with a large bag that she quietly swings over her back and locks the car. As she enters the apartment block she is scanning the area for cameras or suspicious elements that could detect her. It's an old building, looked after but never renovated enough for sophisticated technology like cctv.

Climbing the stairs Louise refers to the saved document on her phone for reference details. She's on the third floor. Reaching the top of the stairs Louise lowers her hat and pretends to be looking around for an apartment door. She hears someone coming and places the phone to her ear and begins speaking italian. The person passes her on the stairwell without a second glance. Louise moves to the door and using a small tool attached to which are a bunch of keys to mask the sound of the lock pick. Louise gains entry very quickly but due to Shay's background doesn't open it completely. She places a small mirror on a hand held stick through a small gap and survey's the area. As Louise looks about quickly she notices a new attempted hidden cable running in through the wall beside the door and an identical one on the other side.

Noting that she probably has sensors Louise cuts both wires and steps inside. She wanted Shay to return quickly so she may return home quickly. Once inside she placed a night vision single eyelet on to allow her to move around the room. She scanned a few documents and booted up her PC. Without needing passwords Louise duplicated the drive using other software on a small hand held device and placed everything back where it was.

Louise made herself comfortable and drawing out her gun she prepared the room for her attack. This was a clean assassination, no survivors mission. No trace, no motive. Louise began searching for survey lance equipment.

Shay received a text from her other phone as she reached the register to purchase her food. Hoping it to be Cosima she delves into her right pocket and digs out her phone. Quietly disappointed she tucks the phone back into her right pocket and retrieves the other smaller phone from her bag.

Visitor, hostile, inside apartment, eradicate threat.

Shay knew someone would piece it together, she was now just praying that it wasn't Cosima waiting for her. Shay paid for her groceries and made for her car.

Louise had set up a number of elements in the room and packed her bag. Leaving the apartment she hurried down to the car and threw her bag into the boot and once again locked it. Running across the street she jumped high to hit her hand off of the canopy above a shop. She had discreetly placed a camera facing the car. She ran back towards the apartments this time heading around the back.

Shay had tried several times on her way back to call Cosima to determine where she was. The more time she was forced to voicemail the greater her concern was. If her cover was blown she would need to take Cosima into the their laboratory via force or otherwise.

Shay got out of the car and scanned the nearby vehicles. Spotting Louise's car somewhat in the distance she assessed the distance and determined it was too far for a quick get away to be involved. The others nearest her she placed her right hand on the bonet of the car and pondered at their cool temperature. As Shay made her way inside carrying her shopping Shay hid her silencer attached gun close to her stomach behind the bag. Getting to the door she reached for her keys and spotting the cut wires. This was not Cosima, for all her intelligence she has no idea when it came to espionage. This was a trained individual.

Shay took a deep breath and opened the door acting as natural as possible. Making her way to the counter in the kitchen whilst kicking the door closed behind her. The lights remained switched off.

'I know you know I'm here.'

'Well I didn't want you to have gone to all that trouble.'

'Before I kill you...'

'Oh you think you are going to kill me?'

'Yes...before I do...Why the fuck did you try to kill Delphine?'

Shay turns to face Louise who is still sat on the arm chair.

'Well, here is the thing she tried to ruin my relationship...'

'Bullshit!'

'Oh yeah, so you tell me what you think is the reason?'

'I think you work for those neo-losers and they wanted rid of Delphine as they knew they were not in control over her. No one control's Delphine Cormier!'

'That sounds like you have deep knowledge of Delphine.'

'You could say that!'

'Hmm...So are you here professionally or personally to correct my mistake of not killing her?'

'Both!'

'So how do you see this playing out?'

'Finish telling me why and all you know and I will see if I want to make you suffer or play nice and make it quick!'

'Oh very diplomatic...'

'Shut up and stop deflecting the conversation. One way or another I will get the information.'

Shay moves closer to a table with a plant and making a false move she throws the plant at Louise and dives off to the left. Louise moves to avoid the pot but is covered in soil. The pair begin to fire shots at each other. Tossing the room around to avoid the bullets from the others gun. Shay dives to the side of the bed as Louise hid behind the bath tub.

'Well, how easy are you finding it to kill me.'

'Oh I'm not yet trying to kill you... I'm waiting till you run out of bullets, which by my count is two more rounds.'

Shay frowns and checks her amo. Without hearing her, Louise was on her feet and fired a round into Shay's shoulder. Shay drops the gun which slides under the bed. Shay slumps to the side staring at the gun she could no longer reach.

Louise moves towards her slowly.

'I've decided...it's going to be slowly...'


	6. Chapter 6

**Love reading reviews...please continue to leave reviews if you are enjoying.**

Louise was rinsing off her hands at the sink. Over her shoulder lay the limp lifeless body belonging to Shay. Louise was cold in her facial expression. She had just extracted a lot of information from one person who did put up a relatively good fight. Shay unlike Delphine would not come back from these injuries, nor will anyone know the extent of her injuries.

Louise searched the apartment to make sure there was nothing of any value to Delphine or Cosima. She made her way to the bathroom carrying the body. Within a few minutes she had removed her clothes and dumped the body into the bath. Turning the squeaky tap on the water began to flow rapidly from the faucet. Louise left the bathroom to grab the document Shay had told her was under the bed. Upon retrieving it she walked over to the counter and searched for a solvent and matches.

Heading back towards the bathroom Louise lit a load of candles and poured bleach and the solvent into the bathtub and the toilet. Knowing too well the chemical reaction Louise knew she would have little time to escape. Striking the two matches she threw the first one into the toilet which ignited instantly. Then grabbing a towel she draped it over the side of the bath and lit the dry corner.

Without looking back Louise grabbed the file and left as quickly as her legs could carry. Making sure the door was placed on the lock as she left. Louise made her way out of the building and instead of heading directly for the car she turned the opposite way and ran. Running away from the scene and around the block. If she was being followed she needed to test the theory.

After hiding out behind a bin bank she emerged and walked down the other street. When she rounded the corner to the car she saw for the first time her efforts to hide the murder. The entire building block was on fire. This was not the intention but she didn't care. The job was done and she was a step closer to getting home.

Louise drove off in the direction of the log cabin, only glancing back once.

Back at the cabin Sarah was having difficulty sleeping on the couch with Kira. Mrs S was standing guard at the window waiting for her car to be returned. Louise was someone that they had known nothing about. Delphine, she learned had not left on good terms with her in Paris when she left. For all she knew Louise was part of this. She was rounding up the rabble to come and find them.

'Still no sign?'

'None...I don't like this!'

'Nor do I, what choice do we have?'

'You had every choice when you threw her my keys.'

'I wanted her away from here. I'm really hoping she's dead. Actually hoping Shay has killed her and I get the chance to kill Shay.'

'If she has killed Louise I would say it will take more than you to kill her.'

'Well we have our own lean mean fighting machine over there.'

Both women look over to a sleeping Helena.

'Why is she sleeping on the table?'

'She was meant to be covering the windows...She's holding a gun. I wouldn't attempt to wake her.'

The pair smiled at each other, something they both instantly looked shocked about.

'It's weird finding things to laugh about just now eh...'

'Hopefully this will all be over soon...Though we no longer have Delphine on the inside. It will be tough especially if Cosima gets sick again.'

Sarah hadn't thought about Cosima getting sick again or what the ramifications could be if she did. How could they explain this to doctors and expect them to understand the situation let alone the condition that two of the brightest scientists who know about the trials can not solve.

Just then lights could bee seen winding their way down the steep path to the hidden cabin.

'Well looks like we will find out now how it all went. Go make sure the girls are sleeping.' Sarah moved to check on Delphine and Cosima.

The pair were cuddling on the bed, Delphine lying straight and Cosima on her side with their arms entwined around each other. Sarah attempted to close the door when she was distracted by the light coming from Cosima's phone.

Outisde Mrs S made for the car slowly, as her eyes darted around the area for possible signs of others approaching.

'Here's your keys.' Louise threw them and Mrs S caught them.

'Ok so what has just happened?'

'Don't play coy with me...You know what has happened and what also now needs to happen.'

'Actually I don't. Enlighten me.'

'She didn't tell you?'

'No one has spoken to Delphine yet.' This was a lie.

'Fine, Shay is dead. The details Delphine required are here in this file and we have two people in the woods currently trying to find me.'

'You what!'

'I suggest you stop talking and get down.'

Sarah opened the door and Mrs S hissed at her.

'Turn the lights out and lock the doors, hide!'

Sarah closed the door quickly and began frantically turning off the lights. Kira was still sleeping and she was thankful for it. Lifting her gently she carried her in and placed her on the chair in the room with Cosima and Delphine. She woke Alison, Helena and Felix and told them to hide. Helena was the only one to disobey her. Sarah was glad she did as she knew it would be down to her to defend them all if they got passed Louise and Mrs S.

'So what to do?' Helena asked 'Sit like duck's?'

'We stay tight, we wait for them to show up.'

'What we do when they do? Hit their guns with wooden spoons?' Helena was telling Sarah to arm herself as well as provide Helena with a firearm.

Just then Helena heard a noise from the back of the cabin.

'Shh, I check out. You stay.'

Sarah was worried, she hadn't heard from either of the two from outside. Then Cosima's phone rang again. This time she picked it up.

'Cosima?'

'Scott it's Sarah, we are a bit busy here!'

'Dyad's on fire!'

'What?'

'Dyad, I came back to see if I could get back in with Delphine's badge to grab some things but it's burning!'

Sarah lowered the phone, they are destroying it. They are destroying Dyad from within. A war has broken out and there is no one to stop it.

'Sarah, what do I do?'

'Go home pack a bag, find a motel and I will call you shortly. You cannot talk to anyone.'

'Sarah...'

'Yes...'

'Is Delphine...?'

'No, she's alive..gotta go.'

Sarah hung up and in shock fell on her knees. Then she heard shots being fired from the front and the back. Sarah froze not knowing where to go to help.


	7. Chapter 7

Screams rang aloud inside the cabin, the rapid firing of bullets consuming the air around the unlikely family.

Helena had jumped out of the window having wounded one of the shooters. Sarah was torn between running after Helena or staying with the huddled group to protect them. Delphine had been helped to the floor and was being shielded by Cosima with Kira wrapped between them both for protection. Alison and Felix closely huddled together beside the other three.

The shooting came to an abrupt end and painful grunts could be heard coming from outside the window. Sarah crawled across the room to the window sill and pulling herself up she witnessed the carnage that Helena was laying down. Inspired by her sister's strength and love she jumped out of the window and joined them.

At the front of the house Mrs S stood up and sighed heavily knowing that more would follow when this pair did not return. They would have to move again. It was tough finding this place never mind trying to find somewhere else more obscure. She looked down to see Louise huddled over in a strange fashion. Mrs S knew this to mean she was wounded and didn't know how she felt about her being shot.

'Louise, Let me see.'

'No, see to the others. I will be fine it is just a graze.'

'I doubt that. Let me see or so help me I will make you show me.'

Louise turned to reveal two bullet wounds, one high in her abdomen and the other low on her left side. Mrs S took off her jacket and pressed down hard on the wounds. Just then Sarah and Helena appeared from behind the cabin and ran to the pair.

'Are you ok?' Sarah asked Mrs S. Siobhan nodded and the pair hugged tightly.

'Louise has been shot. We need to get her inside.'

The three girls made to move her and she screamed in pain.

'We move you or you become animal feed! Suck up.' Helena instructed and lifted the woman herself and carried her inside.

Once inside Cosima came running to the open plan kitchen dining room to see Louise being laid out on the table.

'I need a sharp knife and alcohol. Can I get light over here!'

Cosima worked on Louise and retrieved the bullets. Louise had passed out with the pain and after being sewed up was left lying on the table for the time being.

'I don't know how bad her injuries were or are completely without scans and bloods. We just need to wait and see.'

'Cosima!' Delphine called out.

'I'll be back in a min, can you watch her.'

Cosima headed for the now badly damaged back room. Alison and Helena had managed to board up the broken window with wooden panels they found outside. Fleix had brushed the floor clean and helped Delphine back into bed.

'Is everything alright?' Delphine asked concerned.

'Louise was badly wounded and I...'

'Is she alive?'

'Yes, but I am not sure if she will stay that way. The bullets I was able to find but I was going on the lights from Mrs S and Sarah's mobiles to retrieve them. I could hardly see.' Delphine waved for Cosima to join her on the bed.

'You are so kind to help her. Thank you.' Delphine planted a kiss on top of Cosmia's head.

'Delphine...'

'Yes, ma cheri...'

'Is Shay dead?' Delphine froze. She desperately hoped so, but did not know how Cosima would react to this.

'I don't know. Louise is the only one to tell us that. But if she is I will not be sorry. She tried to keep you from me, poison you against me and destroy everything.'

Cosima lay motionless in Delphine's arms, nestled in under her chin. Delphine rubbed one hand up and down Cosima's arm and with the other a tight grip to stop her leaving.

'I never told you what she said to me shortly after you both first met. She said "I know you loved her, but you never told me how good looking she is!" She was really upset that you were so pretty.' Delphine smiled thinking back to the way both women had eyed each other subjectively at that first meeting at Shay's apartment.

'If looks could have killed I would not be here now.' Delphine stifled a laugh.

'I thought she was trying to be funny or lighten the mood. But she was being deadly serious. She didn't go for a shower when she left us. She came out straight after you left to have a go about you being so beautiful and me never saying. You really did look sexy in your suit and the dirty looks you gave Shay was kinda a turn on.'

'Oh was it now! If only I had known that your attitude towards me wasn't anger it was aroused, it could have played out differently.'

The pair giggled like teenagers at the suggestion.

'I do like you in a suit but sometimes you get a stuck up cow attitude where I don't like it. Then when you are with just me you become my Delphine again. You talk to me like I am the only one that matters.'

'You are and always have been since we met!'

'Let me finish. Do you remember when I walked into the lab and you were sat in my seat. You had a go at me for not telling you things. I really struggled to not dismiss Scott and show you just how I felt at seeing you. I wanted to tell you that I hated you for walking away to focus on all of us and love all of us when you had taken that the wrong way. You were to love them like family, but never stop loving or being with me.'

'Cosima, I never stopped loving you. But I knew that if I stayed with you that my ability to focus on using my position in DYAD to find a cure for you would be clouded. I wouldn't be able to do anything but pay you visits to quench my need for you. Every moment after Rachel sent me away I ached for you. I was in physical agony trying to work out how to get back to you.'

'Delphine, why didn't you call?'

'I was forced to live and work in a tiny lab by myself with no contact to the outside world. Everything I had to be able to contact you was taken.'

'I'm sorry, I just thought you had moved on and forgotten about me.'

'How could I forget about the love of my life. The only person to love all of me and not use me. The woman who showed me what love was and awakened my heart. I never knew what love felt like until I was with you, until you kissed me.'

'You are getting all romantic and gooey.'

'That's what happens when I am with you. This is why I needed to put space between us because I knew you were running out of time and I needed to work fast.'

'Delphine!'

'Yes...'

'I love you...I love you so much I never want to be apart for any length of time again. Well except you know toilet or when...' Delphine grabbed Cosima and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that took their breaths away. 'I wasn't finished.'

'You started rambling and you are really cute when you ramble. Sorry I couldn't help myself.'

'Delphine, I was going to...'

Sarah and Mrs S burst in the door.

'Cosima, we need you...'

Delphine lay helplessly on the bed watching as they ran off together. Her thoughts spun wildly about what Cosima was about to say. It was irritating her that Cosima had to be pulled away. Kira walked in and closed the door.

'They said I was to keep you company.'

'Ok'

'Can I sit with you?' Delphine patted the space Cosima had just left for Kira to come and cuddle her. The child was still shaken by the ordeal and in truth so was Delphine.

Cosima and the rest of the group huddled around Felix's phone to watch back a news report.

'Thanks Charlie, Yes here on William Street in the lower banks of the town a fire is raging through the building behind me. The cause of the fire is yet unknown as the fire fighters struggle to bring this blaze under control. They have been at the scene for the past three hours and more assistance has been requested from neighbouring towns. Many of the tenants had managed to escape. Though many are still missing. We will have more on this as it comes in...Back to you Charlie.'

The video stopped and all looked at Cosima.

'That was Shay's apartment.'

'We know. Did Louise do that?'

'I think so!'

'Did Delphine...'

'No, Louise found out from Delphine who shot her and went after Shay.'

'Wait Shay shot Delphine.'

'She worked for the neolutionists. She was made to get close to me.'

'I never liked the bitch anyways.' Felix chirped in.

'You didn't like Delphine either...'

'Yes well, She grew on me.'

'We need to tell Delphine what she has done.'

'I doubt Delphine will care how she ended Shay, as long as Shay can't come back.' Sarah said.

'How is Louise?' Cosima asked as she approached the table.

Louise's hand shot up and grabbed Cosima by the throat. They all screamed and attempted to run and help her when Louise sat up holding a gun with her aim at them.

'I didn't come her to not take back what should rightfully be mine. And this little whore will not deprive me.'

'Let her go, you need to talk to Delphine and see what she wants.'

'She is blindsided to think that she wants this dying bitch.' The words wrang through the cabin like they had all been stabbed in the heart.

Delphine heard the words echo and moved from underneath a now sleeping Kira and out of the bed. She was in agony but she couldn't sit the any longer and not know what was happening.

'What's going...Cosima!' Delphine screeched. 'Let her go Louise.'

'You should be in bed, you are not well.' Louise said softly.

'I should be in that bed with my fiancé.' Louise lowered her gun in shock. As the rest of them turned to face her. 'She pulled from her dressing gown pocket a thin golden band. 'I had always wanted to ask Cosima but the timing was never right. She was sick, and would have looked like it was a pity request. I was sent away and it would have broken our hearts if we had been kept apart. When I came back I was so angry at another that payback and finding a cure was all I wanted. Then that deceiving bitch stole her from me and I walked around with this around my neck waiting for the opportunity to ask her. Don't you dare be the reason I never get to call her my wife!'

Louise released her grip from Cosima's throat and she collapsed to the floor coughing. The coughing that Delphine knew only too well. Delphine made her way slowly to Cosima and knelt by her side. Before she could comfort Cosima the smaller girl's body began to convulse.

'No, Cosima, No! Call Scott get him here I need him.'


	8. Chapter 8

Scott arrived with an oxygen tank and other pieces and was directed into the bedroom. Delphine was growing very tired as she was still recovering and hooked up to an IV drip herself. Scott had to do most of the care work with Cosima with Delphine's watchful eyes on everything relating to her love.

Sarah opened the door to check on them.

'We've got the power back on. The kettle is boiling if you want a coffee or anything?'

'Not for me thanks...' Delphine said without looking Sarah's way.

'Can I have a coffee please?'

'You need to finish helping Cosima first.' Delphine wined.

'He also needs to stay alert and coffee will help!' Sarah said whilst waving Scott out of the room.

Sarah entered and walked around the other side to be able to face both Cosima and Delphine. Cosima looked so fragile and pale lying there. It was terrifying watching her fall to the floor and begin to convulse so violently.

'How is she?'

'We won't know until we have tested her bloods that Scott is taking.'

'From your reaction earlier, this has happened before.'

'It has.'

'How did you fix it?'

'If she was fixed we wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be lying there.' Delphine hissed annoyed at the statement.

'Delphine, I didn't mean it like that. I mean how did you help her before.'

'Kira, she is part of the answer but there is more too it. I need the file that Louise retrieved from Shay.'

'About Louise, what do we do with her?'

'What do you mean?' Delphine held Cosima's hand and stroked it with her thumbs.

'She just killed Shay and attempted to kill Cosima. Sorry but in my book the bitch is crazy. Even Helena's actions are justified.'

Delphine stared at the wall behind the headboard. She was deep in thought and Sarah could feel that Delphine was about to suggest something she would not like.

'I need her alive. I need her to do a few more tasks for me.'

'You can't be seriously thinking that you can trust her after that display. Cosima saved her ruddy life and as soon as she came round the psycho tried to kill her.'

'I need her to get access to DYAD. Neolution have Rachel. We need Rachel to translate what is in that book. I then want her to destroy DYAD after that she will go home.'

'Jesus, Delphine, do you think you are the God Father or something?'

'No, I'm just pissed now that I know some more truths about the institute that blindsided me into thinking I was making a difference in the world. Sold me a dream. The only good thing to come out of this is her. I can't and will not live without her.'

'Look, this is good in theory. But can we trust her not to sell our location, details etc to the Neo-wankers?'

Delphine turned her head to look at Sarah for the first time.

'She will not speak a word if I tell her. Can you bring her in for me.'

Sarah looked at her with frustrated eyes. She didn't take orders from her mother, and she was not liking bossy Delphine. Sarah though knew Louise would be sent on her next mission and therefore out of their hair. She called out for Louise and left the room.

Delphine took the rare moment to bend down and kiss Cosima on the lips. Soft and gentle she then moved to kiss her nose, forehead and then whisper in her ear. Louise walked in and found Delphine nuzzled into the neck of the sick woman she hated.

'What the bloody hell was that?'

'What?' Louise played dumb.

'Don't you dare. I saw you with my own eyes near snap her neck with one hand.'

'Well that's a bit of an exaggeration.'

'Shut up. Look are you still willing to help me?'

'I am not helping you change her?'

'Hardly! No I need you to go back to DYAD and get into my car, under the floor inside the boot there is a briefcase full of notes and other items. I need it. Also I need you to go to the top floor and find my office. I want you to boot up my hard drive and hold down FDI keys.'

'What will that do?'

'Never mind, just know that you have exactly ten minutes to leave the building. If I was you I would not use any internal methods of escape!'

'And what do I get if I do this?' Louise was suggestive as she moved closer to Delphine.

'You will get what you have wanted since you arrived.' Louise's eyes flew open in delight and before the smirk had full formed on her lips Delphine finished her statement. 'You will get to fly home!'

'With you?' Delphine stared at her.

'I think you know the answer to that!'

'Remind me why I am doing this again?'

'Because you owe me big time, and I promise this will be the last time I ask anything of you.' Louise looked hurt by this. She knew she had overstepped the mark with Delphine now.

Louise backed away and headed for the door.

'You know, I really did love you Delphine. If only you had given us a chance.'

'If I had I would not have met Cosima.'

Louise stormed out of the cabin and took off into the night.

Delphine hearing the door close picked up her phone and called DYAD.

'I am on my way in. No one can know that I am leaving my letter of resignation. Can you do that for me? Thanks.' Delphine ended the call. 'Goodbye Louise.'


	9. Chapter 9

Scott was taking more bloods and doing routine checks as best he could.

'She really needs to be in the lab with our equipment.'

'You know that is now impossible. Right now this is all we have. We need to make it work.'

'Delphine, what happened?'

'Louise...'

'No I mean in the car park? I have never had to do or be involved in anything like that before.'

'Scott, I am sorry you have been dragged into this. This was never your battle.'

'Well it was always heading this way I suppose. But torching your car was the first time I...'

'Wait you torched my car?'

'Yes, Mrs S...'

'Tell me you are joking?'

'No why?

'Shit! Scott I am going to have a very pissed off Louise here in a few hours. We need to waken Cosima and get out of here.'

'What is going on?'

'I need to speak with Siobhan.'

'Delphine! You owe me this!' Delphine nodded.

'I sent Louise to retrieve a brief case for me that would give her complete access to the DYAD building and allow her to inapt the destruction code.'

'Destruction code?'

'Blow up DYAD.'

'What! But she would be...'

'Yes, I know. But I couldn't have her coming after Cosima again. I have seen the look in her eye before.'

'So without that briefcase what can she do?'

'She will have to gain access to the building herself and the moment she types anything on my keyboard they will be on top of her. She will know I set her up.'

'Shit! Delphine we are all dead now!'

'No, she will come after me...and when she does...'

'She will have me to get through!'

Both scientists turned to see a wakened Cosima staring at Delphine.

'Cosima!' Delphine bent down too quickly to kiss her love and the pain threw her slightly.

'Delphine, are you ok?'

'Just shut up and kiss me.' Delphine didn't care for the pain. In fact it was reminding her that she was alive and really with Cosima.

'Scott, can you leave us.' Cosima asked and he happily obliged. 'Now you were saying about sending Louise to her death.'

Delphine's face fell ashen with guilt. She had never wanted Cosima to find out the extent and depths she would go to keep her safe.

'Darling, do not worry about her. She tried to kill you in front of me. I don't want her near you or me.'

'That's not really a good enough excuse to kill someone Delphine.'

'Look theres something I need to tell you about Louise.'

'Go on.'

'When I told her I was planning to leave to come here and work for DYAD she flipped out, like insane. She locked me in her basement for hours until someone from outside heard me shout and sent for the police.'

'Jesus, Delphine.' Cosima pulled Delphine towards her and encouraged her arms to fold around Cosima's waist.

'When she found out she had already enrolled in the army. Special operations due to her advanced degree. It would make her hard, cold and unreachable. I cut ties with her after the basement episode.'

'Then why did you call her here?'

'I was willing to risk everything to protect you. To help you and your sisters.'

Cosima pulled her in tight when Delphine's phone beeped.

'Delphine, your car isn't here! What do you want me to do?'

'Complete the rest of the task. Get to my desk.'

'What will typing in those keys do?'

'Email me duplicate files before frying the hard drive. It will trigger an alarm.'

'Hence the ten minute warning.' Delphine fell silent.

'Once you have done that you can go won't be here when you are finished.'

'That's it?'

'That's it!'

'Delphine...'

'Don't say it.'

'I'm sorry.'

Louise hung up and headed for the door to the stair well.


End file.
